Genias maneras de morir
by Tony Trinket
Summary: Se necesita un genio para mantener a un genio vivo.
**Título** _Genias maneras de morir_

 **Título original** _Genius ways to die_

 **Autor original** _galaxycm_

 **Traductor** _Tony Trinket_

* * *

 _s/11727319/1/Genius-Ways-To-Die_

 **Disclaimer** _no me pertenece. Solo he traducido, la historia pertenece a_ _ **galaxycm.**_

* * *

Nadie sabe realmente cómo todo comenzó. Es una cosa entre ambos. El juego mortal entre los dos mejores alumnos de Wammys –los dos mejores candidatos por el titulo de L.

 _DNDNDNDN_

A la edad de cuatro, Near puso en marcha su primer plan –suicidarse asfixiándose con una pieza de puzzle. Fantástico, eh. Él asumió que todo el mundo pensaría que se había tratado de un accidente. Bueno, incluso aunque pensaran que él era un genio, tenía solo cuatro años en ese entonces. ¿Quién habría culpado a un niño de cuatro años de edad por su propia muerte?

Así que una tarde, cuando fue finalmente dejado solo en la sala común, decidió llevar a cabo su plan. Fue perfectamente como lo había planeado. Él podía sentir la muerte aproximándose mientras se ahogaba con la pieza de puzzle, sintiendo su respiración siéndole arrebatada y su visión volviéndose borrosa. Eso fue hasta que cierto destello rubio corrió a su lado y lo golpeó fuertemente su espalda.

Más tarde, él estaba siendo (des)afortunadamente atendido por los enfermeros de Wammy's House. _Estúpido Mello_. Al menos Roger estaba demasiado aterrado por el accidente como para darse cuenta de su mirada de odio hacia Mello. _Él arruinó mi plan._

Esa noche, Mello se coló en la habitación de Near y le preguntó.

― ¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¿No es muy pronto para cometer suicidio?

―No lo sé, Mello, ¿no es muy pronto para reconocer intentos de suicido de otros?

Y de esa manera, el juego comenzó.

 _DNDNDNDN_

― ¿Qué DEMONIOS estás tratando de hacer esta vez, Near?

― ¿No es obvio?

―Quiero decir, ¿por qué un día como este? Demonios, es un dolor en el culo tratar de caminar en el estúpido techo en un día tormentoso como este. ¿Qué tratas de hacer? ¿Caer a tu muerte?

―Exactamente ―susurró.

―Já, entonces no podrás hacerlo hoy. Te arrastraré aquí si tengo que hacerlo, o puedes seguirme de buena gana.

Near suspiró. _Estúpido Mello_. Había elegido específicamente ese día con la esperanza de que Mello estuviese demasiado reacio a sumergirse a sí mismo en la tormenta como para salvar la vida de Near, una vez más. Estaba equivocado. Fatalmente equivocado. O vivamente equivocado.

 _DNDNDNDN_

Mello nunca sospechó por qué Near quería morir tan _mal._ Joder sí, todos en Wammy's House tenían un pasado trágico: abandonados, abusados, raptados, y así. Pero Near no lucía como el tipo que cometía suicidio después de su pasado trágico como otros. No, Mello _sabía_ que Near no era así. Near era más fuerte que eso, y para ser franco, más que cualquiera que Mello hubiese conocido. Realmente, él se había quedado despierto numerosas noches estudiando psicología y especialmente tendencias suicidas. Depresión, nope, no parecía eso. Experiencia traumática, sí, pero no desde Wammys, por lo que no había razón. Dolor emocional, ¿tenía ese chico emociones? ¿Sensación de carga, escape de sentimientos negativos, desesperanza? Improbable. No el Near que él _conoce._

Podría preguntarle a Near, y de hecho había una probabilidad de 48% de que Near fuese franco al compartir la verdad frente a frente. Pero esa no era la manera en que las cosas funcionaban. No entre ellos dos.

Near estaba aburrido. Eso era todo. Él no veía razones para vivir, así que cometía suicidio. Pura lógica. Pero Mello, Mello no parecía entenderlo, no del todo. Near ni siquiera podía entender por qué él simplemente no lo dejaba morir.

En realidad, ellos dos lo sabían. Si Near fuese a morir, entonces su pequeña competición quedaría sin resolver. Ninguno ganaría realmente.

 _DNDNDNDN_

― ¡Matt, pasame ese _clip_ , o abriré con una sola mano esta maldita puerta!

― ¡Oh dios, Near! ¿Qué demonios?

Después de que vieran a Near tendido, perfectamente en paz en su cama, con píldoras tiradas en el suelo. No se necesitó a un genio para entender que sucedía.

― ¡Matt, llama a Roger por mí!

Near seguramente había tomado demasiadas píldoras para dormir ese día.

Así que cuando despertó en el hospital, todo lo que pudo hacer fue maldecir a Mello. _Maldito seas._

Después de ese incidente, le tomó un año entero a Near para salir de la mirada supervisora del personal. Por no mencionar las terapias. _Genial._

E incluso después de que todo se tornara bastante normal al año siguiente, su reputación en la casa cambió de El Sucesor Numero Uno de L a el pobre-pequeño-y-frágil-depresivo-estresado-sucesor de L. Y el rumor acerca de "Near intenta cometer suicidio desde los cuatro años de edad" también. Lo cual era cierto, sin embargo.

 _Gracias a mi querido Mello,_ pensó con amargura _, nada va acorde al plan._

Ah, no había nada que Near odiara más que perder (excepto perder la vida, lo cual irónicamente era una clase de victoria para él)

 _DNDNDNDN_

Mello nunca consideró realmente que Near fuese completamente serio con toda esa cosa del suicidio. Sí, es verdad que lo había intentado, cuidadosamente para ser honesto. Pero una parte de Mello siempre asumió que Near de alguna manera lo esperaba a él para ir, para _salvar_ a Near. _Dime que es otro de tus juegos enfermizos, Near, y yo amablemente te concederé la muerte que estás buscando._

Near no quería preguntar por qué Mello siempre estaba allí, tan oportuno, para salvarlo. Mello no siempre vio a través de sus planes, pero siempre se las arreglaba para estar allí a tiempo.

Ya fuese para salvarlo o torturarlo, Near no estaba muy seguro.

Él debía pensar que se trataba de mera suerte, porque no quería enfrentar otras teorías.

Pero no había tales cosas como las coicidencias. Se llamaban pocentajes y posibilidades en su mundo.

 _DNDNDNDN_

― Near, ¿buscas algo?

―Sí, y creo que tú lo tienes.

―El pequeño Near está en lo correcto otra vez. Pero no voy a darte tu cuerda. No vas a locamente cometer suicidio, otra vez.

―Lo habría conseguido si no fuese por ti, Mello ―bufó silenciosamente.

Mello no sabía por qué estaba siempre ahí para salvar a Near. Accidental o intencionalmente. ¿Por qué debería siquiera molestarse? Por ese pequeño mocoso que no apreciaba ni una maldita cosa, que se mataba una y otra y otra y otra y _otra_ vez. Mello estaba harto de eso. Pero seguía, allí estaba, vigilando a Near como un halcón, pensando en escenarios donde el más bajo podría matarse.

Mira, allí hay una ventana. Near podría fácilmente saltar por ella. Pero no, la altura no era suficiente para ser considerada fatal, solo suficiente para causar lesiones. Near tal vez era un suicida, pero de ninguna manera tenía tendencias a auto-dañarse. Lo dejó bastante en claro a través de su meticuloso esfuerzo por suicidarse.

 _Mira, me he convertido en un obsesivo_ , pensó Mello. Ahora él no miraba a los objetos de la manera en que las personas normales lo hacían, si no más bien en una _por-qué-esto-podría-ser-un-útil-para-que-Near-cometa-suicidio_ manera. _No es sano, amigo_ , comentó Matt un día. Mello odiaba admitir que Matt tenía toda la maldita razón.

 _DNDNDNDN_

― ¿En serio? Oh, wow, Near, ¡es increíble ver inscribirte en algo como esto! ¡Sí, por supuesto que tienes mi permiso! ―dijo Roger en tono casi cantarín. ¿Qué tan extraño podía ser que el estudiante numero uno de la casa fuese voluntario en una actividad? Él no iba a cuestionar eso, tal vez Near finalmente había salido de su caparazón. Después de ese incidente, él había estado constantemente preocupado por el estado mental del chico. Nada podía ser mejor que Near participara en la actividad anual. Nada.

 _Si tan solo él supiese._

Mello estuvo de todo menos convencido acerca de ese extraño anuncio que hizo Roger. ¿Qué mierda con eso de que Near tomaba participación en la fiesta de Halloween? No había manera de que eso estuviese sucediendo. Eso chico era todo menos tímido. ¿Por qué la gente asumía eso? él no participaba porque no veía razones para eso, de cualquier manera. ¿Por qué demonios él vería una razón ahora, después de todo este tiempo?

 _A no ser que esté planeando algo estúpido_ , pensó Mello oscuramente. _Realmente_ estúpido.

Así que cuando la noche de Halloween llegó, Mello estaba equipado con una mochila llena de cosas que por una vez no eran chocolate, si no armas. Armas reales. Un cuchillo, una soga, y, por el amor de Dios, un maldito martillo. _¿Para qué mierda tengo esto?_ Él simplemente se encogió de hombros.

¡Lo sabía! Mello supo que algo pasaba cuando Near anunció que llevaría a cabo un truco de magia. Near dijo que sería esposado al fondo del tanque, para a continuación intentar escapar antes de ahogarse.

 _Intentar mi culo_ , pensó Mello para sí mismo. Por supuesto que Near _intentaría_ , entonces _accidentalmente_ fallaría.

Mello estaba malditamente en lo cierto. Near no había preparado ningún truco o lo que fuese para tratar de escapar, él simplemente actuó como si lo hubiese intentado. Nadie podría ver a través de eso, e incluso si lo hicieran, sería demasiado tarde. Su muerte estaba predefinida desde el momento en que se hundió a sí mismo.

Mello estaba _malditamente_ en lo cierto. Mientras veía a Near tratar de escapar, o actuar como que trataba de hacerlo para ser precisos, supo que tenía que actuar. Así que se precipitó a través de la multitud y arrojó el martillo al tanque, sin molestarse en preocuparse si Roger o Watari, o incluso L podrían castigarlo por arruinar la actuación de Near o incluso lesionar el chico. Él no iba a perder el juego.

 _¿Quieres jugar? Bien, vamos a dar nuestro mejor esfuerzo, ¿de acuerdo?_

Near sonrió victorioso mientras sentía la vida drenarse de él. Mello debía haber notado su intento de suicidio ya, pero no es como que pudiese hacer algo.

Mello sonrió cuando vio un destello de conmoción en los ojos del otro chico. ¿No se esperaba el maldito martillo, eh?

Near tembló interiormente. Maldita sea. Un maldito martillo. ¿Quién lleva un maldito martillo consigo? ¿Quién demonios era esa persona llamada Mello?

Mello se inclinó hacia el niño tirado en el suelo que era Near, y entonces susurró en su oído.

Si Near fuese menos tranquilo de lo que era, no dudaría en golpear a Mello allí mismo, mientras se inclinaba sobre él y sonreía.

" _Gané."_

 _DNDNDNDN_

Aunque ellos nunca lo admitirían, disfrutaban el juego más de lo que deberían.

Mello disfrutaba el sentimiento de victoria cada vez que veía el destello de odio a través de los ojos del chico. Oh, él amaba el hecho de que arruinaba cada pequeño y perfecto plan de Near una y otra y otra y otra y otra vez.

Near ni disfrutaba el sentimiento de perder, del todo. Pero, en esos momentos en que podía sentir la muerte, esos momentos en que Mello llegaba justo a tiempo para salvar su vida, él se sentía casi vivo, no aburrido de su mente. Las pequeñas victorias de Mello sobre él hacían a Near querer seguir jugando el juego.

De acuerdo, ellos no estaban aburrido nunca más, con Mello siendo incapaz de predecir por completo los planes de Near.

Cierto, era interesante ahora, porque no importaba que tan cuidadosos fuesen los planes de Near, Mello seguiría encontrando una grieta, o haría una grieta en sus planes.

Ninguno de ellos podía suponer los movimientos del otro. El juego siempre cambiaba, sin embargo nada podría cambiar la dinámica entre ellos.

Ninguno de ellos podría suponer al otro.

Y nadie podía suponer que traería el futuro.

―L está muerto.

 _DNDNDNDN_

Near supo que su juego se estaba acercando a su fin cuando Mello salió furioso por la puerta. Mello tal vez estaba temporalmente satisfecho con sus pequeñas victorias en su juego, pero Near sabía que no debía esperar que Mello quedara satisfecho con eso, no con Near todavía de pie en el primer puesto. Mello no iba a parar, no hasta el final. Él no iba a conformarse con sus pequeñas victorias, nunca. Él iba con el objetivo de la cabeza de Kira, por la victoria final. Por su desaceleración final.

De pronto, Near no sentía más ganas de morir.

Mello sabía que tenía que dejarlo. Su mundo, el mundo de ellos que se había desmoronado ante la muerte de L. En el fondo de su mente, una aparte de él seguía insistiendo que su competición duraría más esta vez, el tiempo sería más largo que esto. Él ya no podía esconderse en Wammy's, jugando a la vida y la muerte con Near, y pretendiendo que eso podría quedarse así para siempre. Todo tenía que llegar a un final. Ya era hora de poner fin a su juego. Una parte de Mello pensaba que debería quedarse, cooperar con Near, _mantener_ a Near _vivo_. Pero Mello sabía, que él jamás estaría satisfecho con eso para siempre. Él nunca se conformaría, atado a esas pequeñas victorias. Él quería llegar a la cima, él quería sacar a Near del trono en el que siempre estaba cómodamente sentado. Él quería la victoria final, y no importaba que tan interesante fuese su juego, este nunca duraría mucho. Tarde o temprano, tendría que dejarlo, el seguiría eligiendo su rivalidad. Él siempre elegiría su rivalidad.

Así que dejó una foto atrás, como un recordatorio, de que él siempre estaría ahí. Siempre estaría en el juego. Y tras esa foto una nota, aunque parecía un poco innecesario, pero aun así decidió ponerla.

"Near, no mueras.

Nuestra meta es la misma, estaré esperando por ti en la meta final.

Mello."

Por supuesto que no morirás, no sería nuestro juego de esa manera.

 _Tú ciertamente no estás aburrido ahora, ¿no?_

Esto se convirtió en nuestro segundo juego.

 _Kira, nunca sabrás qué te golpeó._

 _DNDNDNDN_

Los años volaron con, casos y casos y casos que Near resolvió, crímenes y crímenes y crímenes que Mello cometió, conspiraciones y conspiraciones que ellos planearon, anuncios y anuncios que Kira hizo. En cuanto Near se enteró de la existencia de la Death Note, el juego llegó a su punto culminante. Cuando Mello escuchó las noticias de la Death Note, inmediatamente planeó robarla. Con ella, él podría finalizar el juego al fin. Podría finalmente ganar.

Sin duda fue un interesante giro de eventos, pensó Near. Por supuesto, él no tenía ninguna duda de que una vez que Mello lo hubiese logrado, incluso él tendría problemas para detener al chico mayor, por no hablar de una persona que no sabe nada de Mello. Cuanto lo sorprendió que Kira de alguna manera lograra entrar en todo ese suplicio, aparentemente había llegado a un acuerdo con la policía para atrapar a Mello. Gracias a Mello, su investigación había tomado una dirección completamente nueva.

Near reflexionó acerca de cómo Mello reaccionaría si le dijera eso.

Near no necesitó preguntárselo mucho más, para que Mello diera el siguiente paso y decidiera encontrarse con Near. Desde el principio, Near supo que Lidner podría trabajar con Mello. Ella es simplemente ese tipo de persona, de ningún lado particularmente, solo haciendo lo que ella cree es mejor para atrapar a Kira. A Near no le importó mucho realmente, después de todo él nunca protestó en contra de trabajar con Mello.

 _DNDNDNDN_

Mello, una vez más, cayó directo en la trampa de Near. _Ese bastardo._

Near sabía muy bien que Mello no era bueno al controlar su temperamento y sus tendencia impulsiva. Él lo sabía muy bien.

Así que cuando Mello apuntó una pistola directo a la cabeza de Near, supo que había sido engañado otra vez. Demonios, incluso había ido tan lejos como para casi tirar del gatillo directo a ese bastardo.

"¿Cómo mierda me las he arreglado para olvidar que ese bobo tiene una no-del-todo-sana obsesión con la muerte?"

Quiso decir algo, o mejor dicho, hacer algo. Como estrangular al más bajo. "¿ _Cómo te atreves_ a abandonar nuestro juego así? ¡No te atrevas a usarme para matarte! ¡No voy a perder contra ti por mis propias acciones, bastardo! ¡¿ _Cómo te atreves_ siquiera a _pensar_ en algo tan absurdo como eso, morir en frente de mi de esa manera?!"

Pero él no podía decir esas palabras en voz alta, así que en cambio, las cambió por "Nuestra meta es la misma, estaré esperándote en la meta final." Un mensaje.

Near no quería morir para ese entonces, pero tenía que admitir, que provocó a Mello para que lo matara. Sería divertido, y había una probabilidad de 27% de que Mello lo matara realmente. Demasiado alto para su gusto, pero la diversión seguía valiendo la pena a pesar de todo. Volvió en sí ante el hecho de que Mello no le pidió una reunión privada, pero entonces tal vez Mello estaba esperando al final del caso, cuando uno de los dos se hubiese hecho con la victoria en sus manos.

Near esperaría a Mello en la meta, también.

 _DNDNDNDN_

La innegable verdad era que ambos eran genios; pero ni siquiera los genios podían suponer qué les brindaría la vida.

Near podía esperar bastantes cosas en el mundo, incluyendo el hecho de que el segundo L fuese Kira. Near anticipaba todo, pero nunca, siquiera en sus sueños más locos, esperó la muerte de Mello. En el fondo de su mente, él siempre lo supo, Mello tenía unas relativamente grandes posibilidades de morir, desde que su cara y nombre real fueron conocidos por la policía, y por supuesto, el segundo L. La parte lógica de él apuntó el hecho de que él siempre supo que las acciones impulsivas de Mello serían su muerte algún día. Near lo sabía muy bien, incluso él tenía grandes probabilidades de morir por hacer frente a Kira, pero nunca esperó que Mello simplemente muriese.

Por supuesto que él sería mágicamente un complemento de la muerte de alguna manera, una parte de Near quería creer. Pero Near era mejor que eso. De repente, nada tenía sentido. Nada tendría sentido nunca más. La vida completa de Near era un juego, su única razón para vivir era para continuar jugando, continuar ganando. Pero, sin su rival, ¿Quién estaría allí para presenciar sus victorias? ¿Quién estaría allí, con él?

Así que, mientras se sentaba allí, dándole cara a Kira, sintió una súbita urgencia de morir. Había completado su misión como sucesor de L, había llevado a Kira ante la justicia, con la ayuda de Mello. Ellos superaban a L.

Y no había nada esperando por Near al final. Ya no más.

Detectó a Light tratando de alcanzar su reloj. "Debe haber ocultado algo ahí, está mirando para el otro lado así que no puedo ver. El discurso es una distracción, demasiado obvio. ¿Tan desesperado está? ¿Qué está escondiendo ahí que crea que pueda ayudarlo en esta situación? ¿Una pieza de la Death Note?"

Pero al final, Near decidió dejar a Light hacer lo que sea que quisiese. De todas maneras, no había forma de que pudiese matar a todos los otros presentes en el almacén sin ser notado. Por no mencionar, que el trozo de la Death Note no podría ser demasiado grande, así que Light probablemente mataría solo a Near. Near estaba bien con eso, honestamente. Él ya había concluido el caso, su muerte no afectaría nada. Además, ser asesinado sonaba mejor que tener que escapar de la tutela de Rester y suicidarse. De hecho, morir de la misma manera en que Mello lo hizo, de alguna retorcida forma, se sintió extrañamente reconfortante para él. Ahora que Mello estaba muerto, no había nadie para jugar a Vida y Muerte con él, ¿así que cual era el punto de seguir?

Near habría estado feliz si simplemente hubiese muerto ahí, como otra víctima del cuaderno mortal.

Por eso Near tiembla internamente cuando Matsuda le dispara a Light y salva su vida.

 _Una pistola salvó su vida._ Se sintió como si estuviese maldito.

 _DNDNDNDN_

Un año después.

" _¿Qué DEMONIOS estás tratando de hacer otra vez, Near?"_ Near espera que los fantasmas o espíritus, lo que sea, no existan. Porque cree que está comenzando a escuchar cosas.

― ¿No es obvio? ―Near se encuentra a sí mismo hablando con Mello, consigo mismo, con el silencio eterno siguiendo sus pasos, no pudo averiguar con cuál de ellos.

" _Quiero decir, ¿por qué un día como este? Demonios, es un dolor en el culo tratar de caminar en el estúpido techo en un día tormentoso como ese. ¿Qué tratas de hacer? ¿Caer a tu muerte?"_

―Me alegro de que lo notes ―susurra.

" _Já, entonces no podrás hacerlo hoy. Te arrastraré aquí si tengo que hacerlo, o puedes seguirme de buena gana."_ Eso es lo que Mello solía decirle. Sin embargo, él no puede oírlo ahora. Mello no lo salvará, no esta vez.

Sonríe para sí mismo "Mello, voy a morir ahora mismo, y no hay nada que tú puedas hacer."

 _Aunque Near desea que Mello pudiese estar allí, que haya algo que Mello pueda hacer._

Lentamente, da un paso hacia el balcón.

Un pie fuera.

 _Esto no es nada,_ piensa Near para sí mismo. _Se trata de una persona que no tiene nada, y que en última instancia decide volver a la nada._

Ojos cerrados.

 _Sin sentido, una absoluta pérdida de tiempo._

Inhala.

 _¿Ves?, no tiene sentido respirar. No tiene sentido el mantener una actividad aburrida. No tiene sentido jugar el juego._

 _Ya no._

Exhala.

 _Vamos._

De repente, cuando está a punto de saltar, una ráfaga de viento golpea fuertemente contra él, tirándolo al suelo. La base de datos dentro de Near parece cerrar temporalmente, su razonamiento lógico colapsado, y todo lo que llena su cabeza en este momento es una voz demasiado familiar. Un violento gruñido ocasionado por el viento de la tempestad. _Excusas_ –piensa Near para sí mismo. No. Fue de parte de él. En esa misma cabeza que abandonó cada cosa extraña y solo mantuvo lo esencial, aulló la voz de pasado. Sigue estando allí. Negado a irse. Nunca se fue.

"¿Por qué?" Near encuentra su voz llena de algo desconocido. ¿Dolor? ¿Impotencia? Ninguno de los dos había tenido permiso para mostrarse, ni siquiera el mismísimo Nate River, pero su sistema lógico estaba roto en ese momento, así que se dejó llevar. "¿Por qué no desaparece, al igual que su imagen? Casi no puedo recordar sus particularidades, o su apariencia, o su calidez. ¡Se apagaron! ¿Entonces por qué esta voz sigue sin desaparecer? Cuando me susurra mi pecho duele y no puedo pensar con claridad e interrumpe mi trabajo ¡y duele! Puedo ponerle punto final a esto una vez que deje de respirar, Mello, puedo parar de sentir dolor. Entonces Mihael, solo dime, ¿por qué estás haciendo esto, _otra vez_? ¿Por qué sigues torturándome? ¿Por qué _me molestas manteniéndome con vida_? ¿Por qué no puedes simplemente _dejarme ir_?"

 _¿Por qué no puedes simplemente dejarnos ir?_

" _Porque, maldición Near. El juego aun no ha acabado."_

Ah. Está lloviendo. Near siente la urgencia de voltear, de ver si hay alguien ahí o si es solo su mente jugando con él. Por supuesto que nadie estará allí, Near lo sabe.

Tal vez es por eso que Near decide no voltear.

"Tú ya no estás aquí." Susurra lentamente.

" _Siempre estaré aquí, estúpido Near. Estoy hablando contigo, ¿ves?"_

"Los espíritus no están comprobados en mi ciencia."

" _Maldición, ¡no necesito ciencia que me compruebe! Demonios, ¿la ciencia tiene éxito en probarme siquiera? ¿No puedes ver que eres el único haciéndolo? Porque tú estás aquí, la evidencia de que alguna vez existí vivirá en ti."_

"…Excusas." La lluvia se vuelve más fuerte. "Tú simplemente no quieres perder contra mí."

" _Eh, ¿lo sabes?"_ El bufido arrogante suena más real de lo que debería. _"Bueno, siendo el rival de supremo Near,_ _al menos debería ser capaz de continuar con nuestro juego, incluso si ya no estoy allí contigo, ¿verdad? ¿No te suena muy a Mello?"_

"…Puedo saltar en cualquier segundo."

" _Entonces arrastraré tu trasero no importa cuántas veces tome"._ Su voz es suave, que extraño. _"Me rendiré ante ti. Antes, ahora, nunca. Incluso cuando no me tengas ahí nunca más."_

Los labios de Near se curvan.

"… Está lloviendo fuerte…"

" _Excusas."_

Las mejillas del chico de cabello blanco se humedecieron. Sonríe.

"Sí. Como esperaba de ti, ves a través de mi."

No se necesita explicación lógica, Near sigue en pie y sonríe.

" _Yo tampoco quiero perdernos._ "

―De acuerdo, asegúrate de estar alrededor entonces. O quien sabe cuando me aburriré y decida morir otra vez ―Near sonríe.

" _Claro, siempre estaré aquí entonces._ "

Siempre.


End file.
